1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion mobility spectrometer and a detecting method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,369 B2 disclosed a method of using quadrupole electrical field to hold the positive and the negative ions simultaneously, wherein the positive and the negative ions are located in a storage region. However, there is a need for an improvement in the ion mobility spectrometer.